Provisioning computing devices, such as network access points in a network, can be a time-consuming process, requiring manual entry of a large number of different parameter values for each network access point in the network. As the number of network access points in the network increases, the time and effort required to install and provision the network access points also increases. In addition, because the parameter values must be manually entered for each individual network access point, an increase in the number of network access points also increases the possibility of human error when manually entering the parameter values. Thus, there is a need to increase accuracy and to reduce the time required to provision network access points in a network.